


When I Kissed the Teacher

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bowtruckles - Freeform, Classes, Crushes, F/M, Kisses, Prisoner of Azkaban, Student/Teacher, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Will Hermione still be the top student?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	When I Kissed the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWnKGYnuE8o

As the door at the top of the stairs creaked open the chatter that echoed around the high ceiling room died down. Professor lupin came down the stone stairs wearily though he plastered a smile on his face as he addressed the class. 

‘Good afternoon class,’ he greeted as he fiddled with a bunch of papers on his desk. A monotone response came back from the class who, even though they loved his lessons, was tired and bored of their last lesson of the day.   
‘I’d like you to turn to page 68 in your books please,’ Lupin said coming to sit on the front of his desk as he used his wand to flick on the projector, ‘we’ll be doing a bit of theory work this first half of the lesson and a practical later on.’

The class turned to the page they were supposed to be on and pulled out their quills and parchment to make notes on their new topic. Hermione turned to the page and read ahead, able to answer any questions that professor Lupin threw out to the class. Ron and Harry sat in front of her trying to be unnoticed as they turned around and tried to score answers from her page. If it were anyone else Hermione suspected professor lupin might say something but she had seen he had quite the soft spot for Harry. And if she was honest, she had quite a soft spot for him. He was her favourite teacher. She loved all of them, minus snape, but he was the most enthralling. He didn’t shout at her for knowing more than the others and he let her learn as much as she wanted. Not to mention he was terribly cute though awfully shy. She wondered if it was his scars that made him as shy as he was, she knew how he felt as she had always been mocked for her hair and her teeth. 

Hermione wondered what he would look like when he was younger, not that he was extremely old now though he looked prematurely aged. She watched him demonstrate wand technique. She became enamoured in watching him speak with each student, the way he seemed genuinely excited about his subject and how the respingué the class was. She didn’t realise that after five minutes of staring his attention had come to fall on her. It was as if she was hearing people through water as she roused from her daydream to find him and all the class staring directly at her expectantly.

‘Well, Hermione?’ Professor Lupin asked. 20 faces all turned in their chairs stared at her as did Ron and Harry who looked at her perplexed. In all the time they’d known her they hadn’t ever seen her miss an opportunity to answer a teacher.  
‘Ummm,’ Hermione mumbled.  
‘Hermione, I was asking what the best wand technique is for challenging a red cap?’  
‘An immobilisation charm,’ Hermione stuttered feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.  
‘Correct but I would rather you come to the front of the class and show us.’   
‘But professor,’ Hermione protested.  
‘Either show the class or lose five points for Gryffindor,’ professor lupin said, ‘for not paying attention in class.’

Hearing the audible groan from her fellow housemates and a chuckle from a couple Slytherins she rose from her desk and walked to the front of the class. She stood idly, feeling her stomach flip flop as dozens of eyes watched her and professor lupin as he walked to a small cage in the corner of the room and pulled it open. He turned around and in his hand was a small creature, green and thin moving around his hand as it tried to climb up lupin’s arm. There was a murmur throughout the classroom as Lupin placed the creature down on a small plant on his desk where it immediately started to climb.

‘This is a bowtruckle,’ professor lupin announced to the class, ‘I’m sure you’ll learn about them in care of magical creatures as he is on loan from professor hagrid. Now bowtruckles are harmless but still nifty movers so the perfect candidate for the immobilisation charm on pages 70 of your books. Miss granger would you do the honours?’ Hermione nodded and slipped her wand out of her pocket raising it towards the plant on the desk. She flicked her wand twice and mumbled ‘immobilus.’ 

The bowtruckle kept moving. There was a spattering of giggles around the room as Hermione, the top student in their year, blundered a spell for the first time. She had known this charm for over a year. She had used it before, expertly. The taste of bile rose in her throat as she felt embarrassment flood her body. She looked at Professor Lupin who was watching her with concern. Feeling the ambience in the room he moved forward and came to stand beside her. His arm wrapped around her so he was holding her wand arm up and his other hand was resting on her shoulder. His hand was warm as it clasped hers and Hermione could smell a hint of aftershave waft past her nose. 

‘Now I know you know this,’ he whispered so no one could hear before he spoke louder and said, ‘the trick is two high peaks of movement and a conviction as you say ‘immobilius!’  
The spell was an instant knockout as the bowtruckle froze in place though its face still moved. The class clapped as the spell worked but Hermione paid no attention. Professor Lupin had come to stand beside her, back bent so they were at eye level. He leaned in close and whispered, ‘I knew you could do it.’  
His blue eyes were glinting as he smiled at her proudly. Hermione beamed as he threw her a wink and patted her on the shoulder. Before Hermione knew what she was doing she had leant in a kissed him. Silence fell on the room. 

Professor Lupin’s eyes went wide as he stood up straight watching her tongue-tied before his gaze drifted to the students who were watching with their mouths agape. Before long chatter broke out as the shock wore off. Professor Lupin panicked. 

‘Can everyone please gather their things and head to the library to revise this chapter for the rest of the lesson, no chatter please!’ he said moving to move the bowtruckle back to its cage as it started moving again. He started collecting the things he had used in the lesson with a flick of his wand as the students started to file out still abuzz. Ron and Harry moved against the tide as Hermione walked back to her seat to collect her things. They met her in the middle of the aisle with shocked faces.

‘What was that!’ Ron barked, ‘what were you thinking!’   
‘You kissed a teacher,’ Harry said though it was neither a question or statement.   
‘I don’t know what I was thinking,’ Hermione said feeling herself starting to crumble, her emotions getting the best of her, ‘oh my god everyone’s going to know what happened I’m so stupid.’   
‘You’re not stupid,’ came professor Lupin’s voice from behind her, ‘don’t fret Hermione.’  
‘Hermione,’ Ron said.  
‘Hermione,’ Harry repeated. 

She could hear them speaking though their mouths didn’t move and their voices started to echo louder and louder. All of a sudden Hermione was in the common room table pulling her face away from a stack of books as she sat up and saw Harry and Ron watching her from the opposite side of the table. She’d been sleeping. Again.   
‘Are you okay?’ Harry asked, ‘you fell asleep on your homework again.’  
‘That’s the third time this week,’ Ron said.   
‘I’ve just been busy,’ Hermione yawned.  
‘You’re running yourself to the ground,’ Harry said.  
‘I’m fine,’ Hermione said waving them off as she collected her books and bid them goodnight. Maybe she was doing too many classes. This year had been extremely hard. Maybe she should drop one, at this moment in time she wanted to forget DADA all together. She didn’t know how she was going to look Professor Lupin in the eye in tomorrow’s lesson. 


End file.
